rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 65
The 65th installment of Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History. It features The McCoys, Sally, Jim, Roseanna, Randall, and Frank Phillips, rapping against The Hatfields, Levicy, Wall, Devil Anse, Ellison Mounts, and Jim Vance. It was released April 18th, 2014. Cast AccordionChick as Sally McCoy Zander Kanack as Jim McCoy Stephanie as Roseanna McCoy Ivo Hora as Frank Phillips Jacob S. as Randall McCoy Molly Brown as Levicy Hatfield Salvadore Mancha as Wall Hatfield Justin Buckner as Ellison Mounts Bill Herrstol as Jim Vance Mat4yo as Devil Anse Hatfield Lyrics 'Sally McCoy:' Let the mighty McCoy family dish out some hurt, I hope all of y'all are ready to have some blood on your shirt! I've watched my kids go through hell, and I'm hungry for vengence, You may have won the first time, but there's no need to be pretentious, 'Jim McCoy:' This feud is just stupid, why can't we all get along? I'm an honorable guy, and this is all just plain wrong! I've got a strong code of honor, see, now let's sort this out, Y'all skedaddle back to your silly farm and lark about! 'Levicy Hatfield:' You got a lot of nerve, kid, telling us to recede, Say one more word, and we'll up and stampede! I'm a strong woman, Sally, I'm not one to be messed with, While I continue kicking ass, take some parenting lessons! 'Wall Hatfield:' To go against the Hatfields, you must be dumb as a waffle, As a man of the law, your rhymes are criminally awful! I'm a dignified guy and next to all of you, I'm wiser, We may not be the calmest, but we're not huge bitches either! 'Roseanna McCoy:' Wall and Levicy, please, you two are old news, And you should let someone smarter do your fighting for you! You Hatfields are about to be nothing but dead bodies, I'll fall in love with who I want, no one has the right to stop me! 'Frank Phillips:' Step aside, and let Frank Phillips have the mic, This tough son of a bitch is gonna show you real fight, When this fella gets a gun, guys start dropping like flies, I got my eyes on the prize, this'll be your demise! 'Ellison Mounts:' When Mounts mounts his horse, he's one helluva boy! Frank, you're only even here 'cause you were unemployed! Now I'm not usually the kind of type to grab a gun and shoot, But when someone comes after my kin, there's nothing I won't do! 'Jim Vance:' Let this psychotic shark diss, this will end in a calamity, 'Cause I'll shoot any damn McCoy if they even come near this family! What is Roseanna doing here? She's just a young hormonal bitch, I'll flip the script on all these fools who aren't worth cowshit! 'Randall McCoy:' Kids, Sally, Frank, you've all done great, But it's time for the head of this family to step up to the plate! You chickened out of the war, Anse? You're worthless as a tick, I'm not a man of violence, but good lord, you make me sick! Ellison, you're harmless, Jim, there's no need to bicker, I don't think any of us are afraid of a glorified baby-sitter! Sending your family to their deaths, is that something you've enjoyed? Well I hope you learned to never again mess with the McCoys! 'Devil Anse Hatfield:' Shut it, you and your whole family are witless, And it's pretty damn obvious you're just jealous of my buisness, I hate to traumatize your kids, but I must put you in your place, So I'm afraid they'll have to watch you get a bullet in the face, My family's better than yours, Randy, in every single way, And I think I know just what your gravestone will say: "Randy McCoy died a brutal death, he'll never forget how that feels, Especially considering he got murdered by a Hatfield"! Who Won? The McCoys The Hatfields Category:Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History Category:AccordionChick Category:Zander Kanack Category:Molly Brown Category:Salvatore Mancha Category:Stephanie Category:Justin Buckner Category:Ivo Hora Category:Billy Herrstol Category:Jacob S. Category:Mat4yo Category:Sally McCoy Category:Jim McCoy Category:Levicy Hatfield Category:Wall Hatfield Category:Roseanna McCoy Category:Frank Phillips Category:Ellison Mounts Category:Jim Vance Category:Randall McCoy Category:Devil Anse Hatfield